


Chase you to the end of world

by AlexDunst



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDunst/pseuds/AlexDunst
Summary: So he hated you, or so you thought...





	Chase you to the end of world

Chase you to the end of world ( Fili)   
So he hated you…OK it wasn’t the first time you ever had to deal with something like that, sure you  
kept falling in love and crashing down after several attempts to win the affection of whomever you thought you were in love with at the time , but that was in the past ,you were older now , you knew better ,yet again you were in love and you kept saying all the stupid things that came to your mind to Fili.  
He knew you liked him, all the dwarves and Gandalf and Bilbo, even Thorin and all the fucking Mircwood knew it…It started like a joke and as days and weeks passed by you continued to flirt with Fili, well you tried at least but the crowned prince proved he was really “hard to get”.There was of course the possibility he didn’t like you…but something told you that wasn’t the case.  
He was always sarcastic in all your attempts, he treated you like the ponies( basically he didn’t gave a shit if the orcs ate you or you got lost). It was also true that you were a bit irritating sometimes but that was part of the way you flirt ,very unique and close to what a 5 year old would do.The worst that you had done except the continue stream of questions you were asking him all day,  
was when you tried to steal one of his moustage beads. It was part of your training as a future burglar and you had to practice somehow! Anyway that night he caught you,he opened his eyes as you slipped the bead from his mustache in your fingers,to your palm and he tried to catch your arm,  
you leaped up and start running with Fili chasing you to take back the silver bead and when he caught the trim of your blouse you lost your balance, you crashed in the ground and the bead flew up in the air. Everyone spent the next half hour searching for the damn bead, you had some bruises and your knee was bleeding from a cut you got from a stone when you fell, Fili was looking at you like he wanted to slap you.  
The next few days you avoided even looking at him, you stayed as far as you could but you couldn’t help thinking about him , you truly wanted him, you stopped talking at him, you tried to do something nice for him, something that would make him happy, maybe…you thought and very soon you had a plan.  
When you came to Lake Town you slipped quietly from Bard’s house and went to the market. Some hours later you were on your way buck , broke, you had paid a good amount of what you had took from the trols cave to buy new beads , with a unique engrave you had asked to be made on them. You had a kin eye and you had drawn the design from memory, to match the one he had on his  
sword. When you entered the house you found he was gone.   
The events escalated quickly then, as Thorin and the company were acknowledged from the people of Lake Town. You were in the luxurious room they had given you and you were getting ready for tonight’s gathering at the town square . That was perfect opportunity to give Fili the new beads, you smiled as you thought that and imagined his expression when he would  
see your gift , you gave a last look at your reflection on the mirror, your dress was simple but it suited you very well, leaving your long neck and your shoulders bare, black with a similar lace embroidery on the corset. You truly felt beautiful and full of confidence you stepped out of your room and head to the towns square were all the others would be celebrating tonight. You found Fili siting with the rest, drinking and he was smiling. You felt anxious, you were afraid of his reaction. “Can we speak alone please?” He looked at you intensely and then laughed loud elbowing his brother, “look at her! Wearing a dress!” Kili had already noticed you, he waved ,whispered something to Fili, smiled at you and turned his look away, continuing his talk with Thorin. You looked again Fili in the eyes waiting for another reaction but he didn’t seem willing to move from his position so you asked him once more to come with you so you could talk to him. Again he kept his look focused on you but said nothing , he took another gulp of wine from his glass. Very well, if that was his way to saw you how much he disliked you, he had every right to act like that, you did not blame him, how could you when he was was so high on your esteem, foolish,  
stupid love…this were your thoughts but being a person of impulsive acts rather rational consideration you did what you felt was right with no shame or previous planning, you moved closer to him so you could whisper in his ear and you gave him the small velvet pouch that contained the beads. “That is for you. I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused you so far.” He just looked at the pouch you had placed in front of him, his fingers twitched a little but otherwise he looked perfectly calm. You wandered when he would open the pouch but he seamed little interested in what it contained so you decided it was time to leave.  
You were sitting next to Ori but you couldn’t focus in anything he said, your mind was absent, you kept looking at the erratic atmosphere of the feast, people dancing, music, noises of talking and singing mixed, you drank your wine and your eyes wondered among the faces of all this people, you felt confused, lost. It was so disappointing, you thought that he must have seen the beads by now, even out of curiosity surely he must have seen it, yet nothing came from the other end of the table were he was sitting, you didn’t dared to look that way, not right now, no, you couldn’t handle easily his rejection. You had enough of this event of dancing and drinking, so you decided to leave  
and head buck to your room.  
It seamed like everyone had gone to the big feast, the rest of the town was silent and lonely. When you stepped inside your room you sighed, you felt still his presence heavy on your thoughts but it was somehow better now that you couldn’t see him. You let your hair fall down and approached the small window of the room, from there you could see the big moon and the cool breeze refreshed your face from the heat of the night. You heard a knock on your door. ’‘Can I come in?” it was Fili's voice. Your heart start beating fast…maybe he was here to thank you. You opened the door quickly. ’'Hi…is everything alright?” , ” No. I want to talk to you about that” he was holding the small velvet  
pouch, hanging from his fingers. He certainly didn’t look happy or very thankful…just like that, in a matter of a mere second you felt all hope abandon you and you mentally got prepared for the worst that was about to come on you from Fili. “ Yes, come in. I’m ready to listen whatever you have to  
say.” But clearly you were not. You wanted to look unaffected ,cool and confident but your body was betraying your anxiety. Your hands and your face were very pale, tears were about to fall from your eyes. You could barely hold it back, when finally Fili talked again. ”I can’t accept your gift, take it buck please.” “Yes, I see that… is that all? Are you over?” “You are not going to ask me  
why?” “No, Fili, I understand’ You were about to start crying but you were holding buck your tears, trying to look down the floor and your feet, you couldn’t face him, you were wishing for him to leave you alone right then so you could cry. He came closer to you and continued. “ I disagree. I don’t think that you understand at all, nothing of what I think crosses your mind I’m sure of that, so I  
must tell you everything, now that we are almost there at the end of our jerney, you must learn how things are between us. You believe that I don’t like you, that I don’t care about you. Isn’t that true?”  
you couldn’t believe how open and honest was with you but you couldn’t figure out were this conversation was going either. “ It’s true but I don’t mind. I’ll get over it.” “ But you should mind, you should be mad with me , yet here we are and still after all the insults I have made towards you ,still you can’t be angry with me. When we set out for this quest I thought I was ready and prepared  
for all the great dangers of the world but I never imagined I would be facing a very different kind of danger, because not even once it had crossed my mind I would fall in love. I knew from the beginning how wrong is this…you and me…so I ignored you and did everything I could to forget you, but you kept coming back, determined, forgiving…   
You thought that you had heard wrong, that maybe you had too much wine, how it could be so, Fili in love? And you didn’t dare to listen any more, what lay beyond, the grate revelation, he was in love with you but he thought that you were not good enough for a prince, no ,that was a cruel joke.  
You found the courage to look him in the face though your eyes were still sad. When you saw him, his eyes, his expression, you couldn’t control it so you let go, tears were running down your cheeks and you turned your buck to Fili and walked to the window.  
” Don’t say anything more, please, I don’t want to know anything more. That is enough, I will speak with Thorin tomorrow. I will leave. Can you please go now?” “I won’t . I will blame my self if I let you go. I have told you how I feel because I want you to understand that I always cared about your safety, as long as you stayed away from us you wouldn’t be in constant danger,something might happen to me, it is a dragon we are about to meet, after all and…well I am being selfish, but I love you. It’s up to you now if you want a selfish, stubborn dwarve with a very dangerous future plan…  
You held your position, you could not move, you could barely breath, it was like you were somewhere else, far away from this room, like you could see the two of you from up, up to the starry sky ,bathed with the glorious moonlight… ‘’ You always knew how I have felt about you,I could never abandon you so I can be safe, what good would that be, if I had to live without you…and anyway haven’t you figured out how stubborn I am as well? I would chase you around Smaug if I had to.  
He approached you and hugged you tightly. He was so strong, his embrace was so strong and firm you felt that all his love, and warmth was passing through his body to yours from the bond that was forming between you. “ I was such a foul with myself and with you, we could have been happy together if only I had the strength to admit I was in love with you sooner. At first I thought I would get over it, I wasn’t sure about how real it was everything and you were constantly joking and later I was so afraid that if something bad happened to you, if you got hurt wile following us in this journey, I could never forgive myself for putting you in such a danger, but you lingered on, and as time passed by I realized how much in need I have been of you.”   
I guess pushing me away was his way of protecting me, but how could I ever leave him when he was my strength in this fight against all the darkness of our lives. He kissed tenderly the top of my head, the base of my neck, my fingers and my wrist, the corner of my lips, then stopped . “ I haven’t told you yet why  
I couldn’t accept your gift. It was very thoughtful of you, beautiful, but I wanted to be the one that would give you a gift, a token of my love for you. You see I have kept this bracelet, it was my mother’s but she thought I should keep it with me until I love a woman, someone I would be loving like my kin, someone who would be like my family. I wanted to give it to you for some time now…” then he was silent, took a big breath, “will you be my friend, my lover, my wife, will  
you be by my side for all the days and nights that have been left for us in this world?”  
It was true though that you had so little time left, you did not know the end but what does it matter if it’s a lifetime or only a moment? Happiness lasts for ever.


End file.
